


Sump

by Mitrokha



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitrokha/pseuds/Mitrokha
Summary: My name is Sadako Yamamura.I'm here ... At the bottom of the well ...





	Sump

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sump](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418370) by Митроха. 



Water.  
She was everywhere. I felt on her lips her musty, deadly taste. Even when it became gray sand that filled my decayed lungs.  
The stones around me have been dry for many years, but the water was still pouring into my throat, and I choked in a silent scream. I fought. I'm patient. But then, years later, my pleas for help were reborn into something else. In a rage. In avid thirst for revenge.  
Water.  
She exuded my flesh, she bared the bones. My skull was buried under its thickness, but I still looked with empty eye sockets on my grave. Dreaming of living. Fight. If only once again to feel the fresh air, and not swallow musty, muddy water.

Who made me like that? Who put the hatred in my heart? Who maimed me and buried me in the bottom of the well? The answer is simple. It is you.  
Every stone that has absorbed my blood is you. Your actions tormented my flesh, covering it with bleeding wounds and bruises. Your envy has broken my bones.  
Why did you hate me so much? Because I was different? Not like you?  
Did I have a chance to stay normal, if throughout my life I was considered strange and avoided?  
No. It was impossible. Even if I at least for one brief moment of my life became normal. But I never was. And I will not.  
Tell me, when my own father considered me and my mother just an interesting experiment and showed our strength to the crowd, can we forgive him?  
No, but the father is the father. Whatever happens, it still remains for them. He just made me indifferent to him.  
When you are forced to consider yourself gods, and then lowered, what will you do with your former flock?  
One of you, perhaps, would forgive the infidels, but I want to destroy them. And turn them into semblance of me.

But in what exactly am I guilty?  
Is that your hatred stronger than me? And made me like that?  
Hardly. It's you who wanted to die. You are still searching for it. Making mistakes. And not trying to correct or avoid them.  
I still do not know why you killed my mother. Why did you make me indifferent not only to my father, but also to you? I learned to love only myself. To love, but not appreciate. And it hurts. Wrong. You did everything to make me hate you. When I wanted to be loved.  
I'm sorry. But there are no answers to the questions. Man is stupid and imperfect. He seeks profit where there is power. Power that is beyond its control. Born of the gods. Only in order to get revenge and punish. But man does not know that the power of the gods is not for him. And she will break it.  
But when the force regains consciousness, the gods can not cope with it.

As long as I can remember, there was water around me. I still feel its taste: amniotic, marine and the one in which I died.  
And now, under the thick rock and sand that was once water, I dream about it.  
I see a woman dragging a statue from the sea. The woman is beautiful, the woman is stupid. She does not know that she does not save the god, but prevents him from taking revenge. She does not know that his gratitude will be two-faced.  
I see a woman walking carefully along the beach. She holds her belly with one hand and smiles. Seriously. Happily. Fool. She does not know who she is carrying in the womb.  
I see a woman standing in front of a crowd. Their violence is like a sea storm. They scream, accuse her. She does not know what figures fell on the bones. And the girl behind her - knows, but can not say. Stupid. Even then she needed to turn her anger, her strength on these fugitives.  
I see the raging depths of the volcano. And a woman, struck daringly in his arms. She does not know that the curse, to which her god saved her, will not disappear with her death. On the contrary, it will gain new strength.  
I see a girl sitting by the TV. The screen blinks. It is turned on and off. The girl smiles - on the screen she sees her name. In the reflection of the screen, her smile bared. So she is insane. The girl does not yet know that this force will destroy her.  
I see men who are happy. They are laughing. And only one is agitated. His blood is boiling. He wants a girl, wants to abuse her. He does not know that this desire will destroy him. Word - my heart froze in my chest. He is dead. Dared to desire and only in his thoughts reached the goal.  
I see the girl. She sits in the ward of a man she called her father. He does not know that she is indifferent to his pain. Her visits to him are only a tribute to tradition. No more. She wants his death, finally to become free.  
I see the girl. She is beautiful and ... I see how she is raped. It hurts. But it's not scary. She is interested. This girl is me. The man that hung over me, was wounded - he tore a stick of meat from his shoulder, gushing blood on my face. He hurries and does not understand what he is doing.  
I see how he recognized my main secret. And in a rage he grabs me and throws me into the well. And then methodically throws stones, dreaming that I died. And I want the same. I understood who I was and why I was born. For what she died. God, who once thanked my mother for his salvation, planned it all. He was my father. He begot me to take revenge. But this time not to specific people, but to the whole of mankind.  
I see - the boy turns on the TV and inserts the video cassette into the VCR. He wants to record a show that he loves. He does not know that I will record myself on this tape. The one I love and hate.  
I see how people watch this tape. And the game begins. In fear, they rush to seek a solution after I call them on the phone. They have time. Only seven days. To understand what I want. They do not know that they will lose anyway.

These are just dreams. But they are real. In the thickness of the water, the power is hidden in them. No wonder they told me that you can not mess with it. And let the water have dried up long ago, but the sand that pours through my decayed eyes, to the whiteness of cleaning my bones, was once her. And I have power.

My name is Sadako Yamamura.  
I'm here ... At the bottom of the well ...  
It's time for revenge. New life.  
I want to be reborn ...  
Let's play?


End file.
